


Я вижу призраков (которых мы знали)

by Lisenok_Lis



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Angst with a Happy Ending, Character Study, Everyone Needs A Hug, Fix-It, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Light Angst, M/M, Nightmares, OOC maybe
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-01
Updated: 2016-07-01
Packaged: 2018-07-19 10:17:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7357273
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lisenok_Lis/pseuds/Lisenok_Lis
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ванде снятся плохие сны.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Я вижу призраков (которых мы знали)

**Author's Note:**

> альтернативное окончание CA: Civil War, наверняка ООС персонажей, старбакс без старбакса

Ванде снятся плохие сны.

В этих снах она падает, захлёбывается ледяной водой, проваливается в плотный снег, остаётся одна. Замерзает. 

В этих снах всегда обжигающе-холодно, морозный воздух режет грудь, студёная вода клокочет в лёгких. Вдохнуть не получается, не получается выдохнуть, Ванда хрипит, царапает горло негнущимися пальцами… 

И просыпается. 

В первое, бесконечно долгое мгновение ей кажется, что она всё ещё там. 

Что она всё ещё не помнит своё имя. 

Что она вообще ничего не помнит.

***

Ванде снятся плохие сны, но она этому рада.

Сны лучше, чем ошейник, блокирующий её силу, ошейник, который Стив снимает осторожно и бережно, стараясь не причинить ей боли — как будто он может, а потом мнёт, словно бумажный стаканчик. Сны лучше, чем страх, чем полная, оглушающая пустота, преследующая её после освобождения — Ванда чувствует себя беспомощной пять дней, у неё не получается ни на что повлиять, не получает коснуться ничьего разума. Но потом сила возвращается, Ванда ощущает, как идёт к месту их ночёвки Стив, он весь — уверенность и надёжность, и беспокойство за них, даже за смешного Скотта, и любовь — Ванда ощущает его, и улыбается, и выходит из убежища навстречу. 

Стив говорит, что нашёл им новый дом. 

После этого сны меняются, и к уже почти привычному холоду примешивается кислое чувство вины.

Ванда хочет рассказать о них Стиву, но почему-то молчит.

***

Ваканда заставляет её понять.

Стив и Джеймс (она не может называть его Баки, это имя — только для Стива, ни для кого больше) стоят друг напротив друга, спокойные и собранные. Они молчат, но Ванде и не нужно слышать их разговор — достаточно посмотреть, как поднимаются, обозначая улыбку, уголки губ Джеймса, и как уходит из глаз Стива огромное, нечеловеческое напряжение. Страх остаётся у обоих; они боятся друг за друга, Ванда чувствует это, не залезая в их головы — она пообещала — себе, не Стиву, хотя знает, что он оценил бы такое решение, — что не будет вмешиваться, даже проверять других без позволения, просьбы или крайней нужды. Она не собирается нарушать своё слово, но страх силён, действительно силён, и тускло-жёлтая вина, которую Ванда всегда чувствовала в Стиве, разгорается ярче, питается его сердцем, питается видом Джеймса, тянется прочь, соединяясь с ослепительно-белой морозной пустотой, которая вырастает у Джеймса из груди. 

Жёлтое сплетается с белым, посреди комнаты танцует вихрь, видимый одной только Ванде, холодный и кислый, так похожий на её сны. 

Ванда не знает, что с ним делать.

***

Вихрь разговаривает с ней во сне, звучит попеременно голосами Стива и Джеймса, убеждает, просит. Рассказывает их историю. В ней — вода и снег, и поезд, несущийся через незнакомые горы, и свист ветра в ушах, и мост, под которым плещется серая асфальтовая река. В ней — холод и пустота, и чёрные провалы, и одиночество, и страшные, отдающие железом слова, смысла которых она не понимает: _желание, ржавый, семнадцат_ ь, и дальше, дальше, они стирают мысли, прошивают нервы электричеством. Больно-больно-больно, кричит Ванда, но грохот слов заглушает её крики, пригвождает к истрепавшейся, выцветшей ткани сна, заставляя держать глаза открытыми — и увидеть всё до конца.

Она просыпается в слезах, голос сорван, на ладонях — следы от ногтей, глубокие, с запёкшейся кровью. Ванде нет до этого дела, она проснулась вовремя, она успела. 

Успеет.

Должна успеть. 

«Торопись, — слышится ей в лёгком звуке шагов, — не опоздай».

Ванда спускается в лабораторию босиком, завернувшись в одеяло, проходит мимо людей в белых халатах, мимо Стива — он не пытается остановить её, только смотрит удивлённо — и осторожно прикасается к здоровому плечу Джеймса. 

— Я знаю, — говорит Ванда спокойно, — знаю как тебе помочь. 

Она оглядывается на Стива и поправляет себя:

— Вам обоим. Я могу справиться с программой. Убрать её. Навсегда. 

Неверие длится секунду, а потом радость Стива вспыхивает ярко-алым.

Серая, беспросветная усталость Джеймса проясняется зелёным пятнышком надежды.

Ванда счастливо улыбается им, и бело-жёлтый вихрь наконец-то меркнет перед её глазами. 

Она уверена, что он не вернётся.

***

Ванде снятся плохие сны.

В них нет ни воды, ни снега, ни воющего ветра, ни оглушительной, пропитанной виной пустоты. 

В них — огонь, и свист пуль, и мёртвая, страшная тишина, обрушивающаяся на неё в одно мгновение. 

В них нет Пьетро. Совсем. 

Эти сны — её собственные.


End file.
